Rape of Manila
by Rianne11
Summary: Arthur has taken control of Manila, drove out Antonio from the capital and captures his daughter, Maria. England and OC!Philippines.


"You have been defeated Antonio" said the blonde man as he pointed the sword at Antonio's face.

Antonio looked up to see who his captor was. He was very familiar to him. He had green eyes and messy blonde hair but what he can never forget, is the man's unusually thick eyebrows.

"Inglaterra! What do you want from me! Haven't you had enough when you destroyed my armada!?"

"As long as there are riches to be conquered, I will never be satisfied."

Before Antonio could say another word, he saw that the British man was looking at something behind him.

"Papa!" a woman's voice came behind Antonio. She was being dragged by two British soldiers.

"Mi Hija!"

The woman was at least the age of nineteen. She was wearing a traditional white baro't saya dress which complimented her light tanned skin.

Both of the soldiers stopped and presented her to their captain.

"Ah, so this is your daughter, she's quite stunning" he said as he touched the woman's long raven locks. The man's hand then moved to her face cupping her soft cheek. He gave a devilish grinned. "Take her to my cabin"

"Wait! What, Papa! Help me!" she cried as she tries to squirm out of the soldiers' grip.

"Release her Inglaterra! She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary my dear Espagne, she has everything to do with this" He grabbed Antonio's hair giving him a smirk. "Your precious daughter is now mine, and do not worry, I will let her keep me company in my bed" as he gave a maniacal laugh.

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Antonio's blood boiled as the thought of Arthur defiling his daughter.

"Escort him out of the border!" as he gave the man a stern look.

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers then took Antonio as Arthur watched him being taken away until he is completely out of sight.

As Arthur reached his cabin and went to his room, he saw the girl crying in a corner. He tries to approach her but she hissed at him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" the girl said with a cold tone

"My identity is none of your concern and for now my only wish is to have you" Arthur reached for her face again but was shoved away as the girl tried to make a run for it but the man grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. He began kissing every part of her that was left unclothed, he knew from the moment he saw her that he wanted her, that he desired her, yearned every part of her. The girl let out a whimper which made the bulge in his pants bigger. He then moved to her lips, soft and luscious, his tongue entered her mouth, struggling as he fought for dominance, the woman tried to suppress him but was overpowered and gave in. _She tastes like mangoes _he thought as there was sweetness with a hint of sour in her mouth.

The man stopped and removed his pants which revealed his erect manhood.

"Suck it" he said calmly but the woman refused which made him angry and slapped her. "Suck it or I will have you entertain the crew naked!" Left without any other choice, the woman knelt and started to lick the thing in front of her. She felt degraded and disgusting. She then started sucking it giving him utmost pleasure. As the man felt he was about to come, he started thrusting his length harder into her mouth where it could almost reach her throat which made her gag, she could feel that his cock was throbbing and precum was flowing in her mouth. Arthur gave one hard thrust and released his seed. The woman gagged at the amount of hot liquid pouring in her, she can see that the man was still in pleasure by the moans he was creating, liquid flowed through the ends of her mouth since it was too much for her to take. When he finished cumming, he removed his cock.

"Swallow it" he said coldly. The woman did what she was told, fearing that she would be slapped again if she disobeyed.

After that, Arthur carried her to the bed, climbed on top of her and ripped the clothing she was wearing, leaving her naked.

"Stop this! Please! I beg of you!" she said as she tries to cover her breasts and closed her legs.

The man ignored her plea and instead stared at the exotic beauty that was below him, her proportioned body, her smooth light tanned skin, and those soft and firm bosoms that she was hiding. He then removed the hands that were covering her chest and started to lick her nipples. He noticed that her nipples were hard and started to suck her nipples as his hands spread her legs apart. One of his hands traveled to her womanhood, which he could feel was already wet.

"You may not want this, but your body reacts differently" as he held to fingers that were wet. He pointed it at her mouth indicating her to lick it. His lips then traveled way down to her womanhood. He inserts a finger making the woman moan in pleasure. "You are pretty tight my dear, I will loosen it up" He inserted two fingers and started to lick her, he poked his tongue inside of her. "You have the taste of a virgin", The taste was addicting, he tasted a little more which earned a quiver from the woman. "Please stop, that is disgusting". Again he ignored her plea, and positioned himself and started to stroke his manhood. Swiftly, he shoved his cock into her earning a scream form the girl. Arthur didn't mind the screams, it actually turned him on in some way. He groped her breasts as he moved his hips vigorously, he thrusts harder, deeper until he could already reach her womb. He felt like he was locked out of heaven for too long. Blood was coming out of her womanhood, it was a feeling of pain and pleasure, she never felt something like this before, she was tainted with sin, unpure and unclean. Tears were flowing in the woman's cheek, Arthur stared at her chestnut eyes only to see the pain he was causing her, but he didn't have time for sympathy, today he conquered her vital regions, he conquered one of the most precious things Antonio had. Instead he licked the tears and kissed her so he could ease the pain. He then felt that he was throbbing inside of her and was about to cum anytime. He longs to break her will, her hope of freedom. He quickened his phase and with one hard thrust, he released his semen inside her. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs as sticky hot liquid flowed inside of her. Before she passed out, the man whispered something to her but she couldn't hear it.

After he was done with her body, he placed his coat over her and left the room. As he closed the doors behind him, tears flowed in his cheeks, "I'm sorry" he said and went outside of his cabin.

Author's Notes:

History:

Once Manila fell to British troops, the churches and government offices were ransacked, valuables were taken and historical documents such as Augustinian records, government documents and even the copper plates for the grand 18th-century Murillo Velarde map of the Philippines were ransacked along with the naval stores at the Cavite Naval Yard, the paintings in the Governor General's Palace, the contents of Intramuros churches and the possessions of most wealthy houses. Rape, homicide and vandalism also rampaged through the city in what is known as the first "Rape of Manila" source: wiki/British_occupation_of_Manila


End file.
